


Philophobia

by Yellow_Honey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Humor, Blonde Han Jisung, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Choking Kink, Eventual Smut, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Confident Gay, Humiliation, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, I write a lot usually, Impact Play, Jisung has no problem putting him in his place, Lee Minho | Lee Know Being an Asshole, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Orange haired Lee Minho, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Shy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Smut, Top Han Jisung | Han, also, but won't admit it, by eventual I mean chapter 2, camboy lee Minho, did i say smut?, just for the beginning, long chapters, sugar baby Lee Minho, sugar daddy han jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Honey/pseuds/Yellow_Honey
Summary: Philophobia is the overwhelming and unreasonable fear of falling in love.Minho never really understood the concept of it.What's the point? You'll only get hurt in the end
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. ☆  Hello Stranger  ☆

**Author's Note:**

> ⁺˚*･༓☾ PLEASE READ ☽༓･*˚⁺
> 
> Just to explain myself further ...
> 
> I'm expressing Minho as someone who doesn't believe in relationships  
> sex is still on the table - just no strings attached
> 
> Remember that "making love" and "fucking" are two different things

**"When are you going to let me join your stream again? It's the least you can do, always making me clean up after it all when you release like five gallons of cum every time." Hyunjin was whining as he wiped Minho's sweat covered body down. "Shut up. As my 'best friend' this shouldn't be a pro- Ow! Watch it, I'm sensitive!" He reached over and flicked Hyunjin on his forehead "Go get me some clothes." He raised his hands up in annoyance but nonetheless went to go get Minho what he wanted. "I'm the prince here, I should be treated like royalty." Hyunjin shoved his hand in a drawer and pulled out the first pair of pants and shirt he grabbed. "Here! I expect some type of payment later."** **Minho lazily put on the clothes, then threw himself back on the bed.**

 **"Fine, I'll give you head. Not right now though, I'm tired." Hyunjin gasped louder then he needed to "no! I meant food not sex! You fucking addict." He wrapped his hands around Minho's neck and shook him playfully " _Yes~ Harder Daddy"_ Hyunjin quickly ** **pulled away with a look of disgust on his face. "You're a disappointment." Minho rolled his eyes and pulled the taller onto the bed. "Just be quiet Jin" Minho pulled Hyunjin's arm around him and placed his head on his chest. "You must be really tired if you're initiating cuddles. I'm not complaining of course" Minho wasn't one for being this close with others unless it was Hyunjin. Even with the said boy he'd reject his advances, Minho felt extremely awkward at those times. When he did though, he'd make sure his face was covered or he'd have his eyes closed. "Enjoy it while it lasts." With that they laid there for maybe twenty minutes. Minho was close to falling asleep when Hyunjin suddenly jumped out of the bed. "I can't sleep here! You literally just finished doing the milkshake shimmy!"**

 **"What the fuck? Are you a kid Hyunjin? I changed the sheets and who the hell says that." Hyunjin dramatically ran out of the room "I'm hungry, cook for me" Minho reluctantly got out of his soft bed to go cook for his overgrown baby. "You're hungry? What do you want?" Minho already knew what he was going to make so he ignored everything Hyunjin was spouting out. "Steak, or maybe...why're you grabbing the cereal?" Minho placed the bowl in front of the boy. "This is all we have anyways. We need to go grocery shopping." Hyunjin started eating his cereal aggressively "Is it your turn? I used my last check on the rent." Minho groaned "I think so? Probably not a lot but enough for this week." Hyunjin put his spoon down** **"I have an idea on how we could get more money." Minho didn't like the way Hyunjin was smirking at him. "No"**

**"I didn't say anything yet" Hyunjin clasped his hands together and gave Minho the cutest look he could muster. "Fine, just stop looking at me like that" Hyunjin took his phone from his pocket and scrolled on it a bit before handing it to Minho. "What am I supposed to do with this?" It was a profile of some sorts, Minho could see that Hyunjin had '73' messages in the corner of it. "It's a sugar daddy app!" Minho slowly looked up at his roommate "since when did you get this?" Hyunjin left the kitchen and returned back with Minho's phone. "About a week ago, I'm waiting for a really good one to catch my eye. Anyways, if we both get sugar daddies this can be so easy for us." Hyunjin downloaded the app excitedly "you won't have to do the whole camboy thing anymore." Minho crossed his arms "I like doing it though." He loved his job, honestly.**

**"Can I fuck my sugar daddy? It's always been one of my dreams" Hyunjin threw a nearby pen at him "Min! But yeah you can, if you want that type of relationship." Minho took his phone "Cool. I'll get one then." He made a profile quickly then put the phone down. "So how does this work? Do they send me a dick pic-" Hyunjin smacked his arm "They'll message you and then you guys will talk it out or whatever." Minho nodded and stared down at his phone "Glaring at your phone isn't gonna make-" A loud ding rang through the kitchen. Minho sent Hyunjin a smirk as he picked up his phone. He clicked his notifications and saw that he had already received twenty messages. "I'm gonna go in my room and check these over." Hyunjin rolled his eyes "Please don't send them any nudes, not until you meet them first."** **Once inside his room he scrolled through the requests until he found one that he liked. He read the profile eagerly ' _Han Jisung...you're actually pretty sexy. Looks like you could fuck me the right way.'_ Minho opened the message thread once he decided.**

**J.0nee**

**Hi cutie**

**I'd like you to be my sugar baby, let me know if you're interested**

**Min.Kitty**

**I definitely am**

**J.0nee**

**Great**

**if you're available tomorrow**

**I'll take you wherever you want**

**Min.Kitty**

**Let's go eat somewhere**

**you can choose**

**J.0nee**

**Alrighttt** ****

**Can't wait to meet you❤️**

**Minho was actually looking forward to tomorrow. He walked to the living room to tell Hyunjin "Jinnie, I found a sugar daddy" He was sitting upside down on the couch "Damn, he's hot. Were two steps closer to moving out of this wack apartment. Look at mine, his names Seungmin" Minho looked closely at the picture "Yeah, you're definitely bottoming" Hyunjin shook his head "what? No, at the most we'll probably switch." He threw his phone back on the couch "well you've always bottomed for me so I can't really imagine anything else." Hyunjin pulled himself up and tried to tackle Minho down but the older was quick to pull away. "I'll be in my room you twink" Hyunjin grabbed a pillow and aimed it at Minho's head...but his aim was extremely horrible so it was no where near him. "At least I don't skip around in skirts!"**

**⊱ ──── 《∘◦☹◦∘》 ──── ⊰**

**"Are you sure that's what you want to wear?" Minho looked into the mirror to stare at his roommate behind him. "Well I'm sorry. I didn't go to school for fashion like some people" Hyunjin groaned and walked into their closet "There's nothing wrong with it, you could just do better. You're meeting someone with a lot of money, if you want him to GIVE you some of that money then you should try and woo him a little bit. Plus he looks young, usually they're old so I think you hit the jackpot." Minho already knew once Hyunjin got into his** **fashion headspace he won't stop until he's finished. Minho took off his shirt and pants in annoyance and sat in a nearby chair waiting for his clothes. "Minho...you're hot, like extremely. You should dress like it and I'm here to help." Hyunjin had finally brought himself out of the small room. "You know we're just going to go eat. Right?" Hyunjin scoffed "you're going to dinner. With a hot, young, sugar daddy. I don't give a fuck if it was brunch with his grandparents, now put it on."** **Minho was going to protest that he could get dressed himself but it was already too late. Hyunjin stepped back to admire his work "I'm literally the greatest." Hyunjin reached over and slapped Minho's leather clad thigh. (/He's wearing what he wore when performing God's Menu. The leather pants and black shirt tucked inside.\\)**

**"Go get em sexy" Minho felt a smack on his ass and quickly turned to send Hyunjin a glare. "The living room better not be a mess when I get back. Last time you had Changbin over and I came back to the couch flipped upside down and the both of you drunk in the bathtub." Minho got his wallet and phone before heading to the front door. "I'm just gonna call Seungmin then probably take a nap." Hyunjin opened the front door "Please don't feel him up on the first date." Hyunjin pulled Minho into a quick hug before he could complain "If it goes well I might not come home tonight." Minho rushed out of the door so that he wouldn't have to hear Hyunjin's nagging.**

**Minho took a cab to the restaurant, he was only ten minutes late...no biggie. The restaurant wasn't extremely fancy but still looked higher class then what Minho was used to. "Hello!" Minho jumped back in surprise, he looked over at the male that was smiling brightly. His voice in no way, shape, or form matched his face "You must be here for Sungie! He told me to watch out for someone with orange hair. Jisung's in the private room, we'll give you a few minutes before coming to take your order." He led Minho past all the tables and up a set of stairs. "This is it, enjoy!" The male waved before skipping back where he came from.**

**Minho took a deep breathe before throwing the door open in confidence. He almost passed out from the sight of his 'soon to be' sugar daddy running a hand through his hair while raising an eyebrow in his direction. "Minho?" The said boy nodded "Nice to finally meet you!" Jisung stood up and pulled the boy into a hug, he was a whole head taller than Minho so he was about the perfect size. Minho awkwardly patted his back, he wasn't a fan of hugs but he felt warm so he'd let it slide for now. Jisung pulled out Minho's chair for him then took a seat himself. Jisung initiated small talk while they ate which surprisingly went really well...Until Minho felt the sudden urge to get dicked down.**

**"So what do you do?" Jisung perked up at the question "I own a music company along with two of my other friends." Minho tilted his head "Is Changbin one of them? He's friends with my roommate. He talks about how one of his co-workers resembles a squirrel." Jisung blushed at that "Sure I guess. Anyway's, what about you?" Minho licked his bottom lip, definitely catching Jisung's eyes that followed him. Minho figured there was no point in lying, plus he himself was a very blunt person. "I work as a camboy, dancer on the side." Jisung chocked on his drink. Minho stood up slowly, making his way over to the younger. "That's not a problem for you, right Sungie?" Jisung pushed his chair back a little when he caught on to Minho's plans. "Not at all" Minho climbed onto his lap with his arms around his neck**

**Jisung's hand came up to rest on Minho's thick thighs. "Good, wouldn't want to scare you off so quickly" Minho left a light trail of kisses down Jisung's jawline before coming down to suck on his neck. "Hold on" Minho whined in annoyance and rocked his hips down on Jisung's. "For what? We fuck and you give me money, what's there to discuss?" Jisung moved one hand to hold onto Minho's hip and the other to tightly grab his hair. "I can already tell you're going to be a brat. Now, listen to me before I get upset." He pulled on the orange locks lightly which received a moan in response. " _Mmm_... _daddy._ I like it when you pull my hair." Jisung sighed "I prefer master, kitten" Minho gripped onto the males shirt "don't tell me to stop and then try to turn me on. That isn't fair!" **

**Jisung's eyes flickered to the table in front of them "We are done here, I could take you home and talk about it there." Minho traced a finger down the males chest. "Or...you can take me back with you." Jisung looked conflicted but agreed to it anyways. "You're luck that you're so pretty." Minho got off of his lap so that they both could get ready to leave. Jisung intertwined their hands much to Minho's dismay.** **The same boy from earlier waved at them goodbye "do you know him or something?" Jisung swung their hands back and forth "that's Felix, he's my best friend. Also the person that owns this resturaunt " Minho nodded** ****

**Jisung led them to a very expensive car. He opened the door for Minho then got in after. "I love your car" Minho felt the customized material of the seats in awe. "Yeah? You want one?" Minho laughed "No thanks, I'd rather have something else to ride." Jisung sent him a quick glance then looked back to the road "don't tempt me while I'm driving kitten, and I said I want to talk first. Don't make me punish you so soon" Jisung placed a hand on Minho's thigh and squeezed every here and there. "What if I want you to punish me?" Jisung stopped at a red light and quickly leaned over to grip Minho's chin. "Then I guess I will. After I do what I want first, alright?" Minho reluctantly nodded.** **"Now relax, we'll be there soon." Jisung started to drive again but kept his hands where it was, basically tempting the poor boy.**

**⊱ ──── 《∘◦☹◦∘》 ──── ⊰**

**It was safe to say Minho was indeed turned on. Something about men with money made him horny. Jisung? Yeah, he wasn't an exception. His house was fucking huge. Had to have been like five rooms at the least. Minho and Jisung agreed that he'd stay for the night since it was pretty late. They both had showered plus changed and we're now sitting in a bedroom. They had already discussed that Minho would be paid at the end of every month with the expectation that he'd be getting gifts and other things from Jisung throughout. "Can we talk about the sex part now?" Jisung laughed at his eagerness "alright, go ahead." Minho clapped happily "I like it rough, really rough. I mean extremely ro-" Jisung cut him off "I meant... if you wanted to have a sexual relationship. Not what you're into, I can figure that out on my own later" Minho rolled his eyes "obviously I do, why wouldn't I? You're hot and I'm horny. Perfect match." Jisung couldn't help but laugh "you're something else. So, what's your terms?"**

**"No cuddling." If Minho saw the VERY sad expression on Jisung's face then he didn't say anything about it. "A-alright, can I ask why?" Minho laid back on the bed "kinda just want the sex. I don't really like all the lovey dovey stuff. What about you?" Jisung sighed "no sex with others, come to me if you're needy and vice versa." Minho nodded "Communication, that's very big thing with me so if you ever need anything don't hesitate to talk to me. I'd say that's it for now."**

**"This room is yours by the way. Whenever you stay here this is where you'll sleep....since you don't want cuddles." Jisung had murmured that last part so it went unheard by the other male in the room. "You can do anything with the room, doesn't matter to me." Minho sat up with a smirk on his face "anything? Sounds like a good deal to me" Minho once again, pulled himself onto Jisung's lap. "Kiss me~ _master"_ Jisung groaned at the name, not hesitating at all to pull him into a kiss. Jisung tried to keep it slow, being their first kiss and all but Minho was too impatient for that. **

**Minho loved the way Jisung's plump lips felt around his, he would never say it but he did. "I want you. Please" Jisung kissed the juncture between Minho's neck and collarbone. "So impatient, baby" He found his sensitive spot and harshly sucked on it, biting down every here and there. He made two dark marks- he purposely made sure they would be visible to others. Minho had been bucking his hips up into Jisung's thigh the entire** **time with absolutely no shame.** **Jisung kissed the boys already bruised lips once more before pulling away. "Goodnight kitten" Minho stared up at the ceiling in shock. "YOU CAN'T JUST GET ME HARD AND THEN LEAVE!" He could hear Jisung's laughter fading down the hallway. Minho angrily pulled his pants down and wrapped a hand around his shaft." Fine you asshole. I'll get you back for this."**


	2. ☆ My Pace ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has a 'three step plan' to get into Jisung's pants  
> Let's see how well this'll work out for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell do I always get my ideas at night? Throughout the whole day my mind is completely blank  
> Then as soon as my head hits the pillow my brain actually starts to function
> 
> Also ignore any jokes I added - LMFAO I WAS HALF ASLEEP  
> I apologize in advance

**Minho woke up just like any other male would.**

**With Morning Wood**

**He usually didn't mind it,** **considering he'd just jerk off and everything would be fine, but why should he? Jisung was also in the house and could easily make his problem disappear. Minho headed into the bathroom attached to his room and nearly fainted. He almost couldn't believe it, the bathroom was bigger than his whole apartment. He noticed a pile of clothes on the sink counter along with a note.**

**_"_ ** **_I got a text from your friend Hyunjin_**

**_he said you liked to wear skirts so I figured I'd get you some_ **

**_he sent me your sizes and everything, expect your closet to be filled soon ~~and you~~ _ **

**_Hope you like ; ) "_ **

**A small smile spread onto Minho's face as he read the note, a part of it was crossed out so he wasn't able to read it. He quickly hopped into the shower and sighed in content. Minho didn't always have hot water back in the apartment so this was really something he could get used to. "Fuck! It feels like I'm gonna ascend, I love it here." He lathered his hair in shampoo happily but stilled when he remembered the elephant in the room...or to be more specific - the boner in the shower. "I hate it here." Minho was set on Jisung's hands on him so he finished his shower unsatisfied. Grabbed a nearby towel and quickly dried himself off before putting on the clothes. Jisung had left him a light purple sweater that was two sizes two big to be able to fit, and a short black skirt that showed off his legs nicely. Minho didn't miss the slit on the side that showed even more of his legs, plus the white panties that he didn't even feel like questioning "fine, if that's how he wants to play this." He made sure the sweater was tucked in so it would show off his slim waist and confidently left the bathroom.**

**Jisung was sitting in the kitchen when Minho came in, he had two plates out with a small stack of pancakes on each. "Good Morning Min..." Jisung's eyes trailed over Minho's body "you look cute" he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "That's it?" Minho took small steps towards Jisung "you didn't just get me the skirt because I like wearing them. Well not this one in particular" Jisung stood up and grabbed Minho's waist, lifting him up onto the table "and what if you're right?" He ran his hands up and down Minho's bare thighs "I would say you'd have a thing for my legs"** **Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung's neck and pulled him in, not wasting anytime to connect their lips. From everyone Minho has ever kissed he can definitely say Jisung was the best.**

 **Minho tugged on Jisung's hair when he felt his tongue lick into his mouth. Spit was running between their lips as the kiss got rougher but neither of them seemed to care. Jisung sucked on his bottom lip one more time before pulling away. "Still cute. Now go eat your breakfast" At this point Minho was ready to explode "you're not serious are you?" Jisung used his thumb to wipe his mouth. Minho could see the huge smirk on his face as he lifted him off the table and into the seat across from him "you want milk, kitten?" Minho rested his head on his hands while he watched Jisung walk over to the fridge.** **"I want your milk~ _master"_ Jisung almost dropped the cartoon. He closed his eyes for a second to calm himself down "I swear you...you're lucky I have the self control that I do." Minho stabbed at the pancakes laying on his plate "you don't need it with me Sung." Jisung took Minho's fork and stuffed half a pancake in his mouth "just eat Minho." **

**⊱ ──── 《∘◦☹◦∘》 ──── ⊰**

**Jisung really loved his company, even if they had just met he felt a special connection to Minho He really hoped he felt the same but there wasn't really a way to figure that out. Jisung knew in the back of his mind that Minho was solely here for the money and what's in his pants but he hoped he was wrong. That's why he was hesitant to let Minho get what he wanted, he felt that it was too soon but at the same time he really wanted it as well. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up this act. "Where are we going?" Jisung snapped out of it and turned to the passenger seat "to the mall. Don't you want to fill up your closet?" Minho smiled at that "sure, maybe you can pick out some things for me as well" Jisung parked his car and helped Minho out of it. "Get anything you want kitten"** **Minho slowly interlocked his hands with Jisung's as he pulled him around. It would be a lie to say that small gesture didn't make the both of their hearts flutter.**

 **It had only taken an hour for Minho to buy an entirely new wardrobe. "I'm going to take this to the car, keep shopping if you want."** **Minho waited until Jisung was out of sight then walking into an adult store that he had saw earlier. This would definitely be his new place to shop at, it had everything he'd ever need. Minho took interest in a certain cat set that he knew Jisung would like. A white tail plug with a matching set of ear clips, he obviously grabbed it and continued walking around the small shop. He picked out strawberry flavored lube, a vibrator and a weird shaped dildo. He paid for the items and luckily left before Jisung had gotten back. Minho wasn't ashamed, he just felt that this would be a great surprise for something later. Plus he felt that he needed things like this in Jisung's house**

**When Jisung did get back though he didn't question the bag. They continued shopping like normal and basically stuffed the car full of shopping bags. "You sure you're done?" When Minho confirmed he was, Jisung started up the car and the way back home. "You look stressed... I could help you relax if you want." Minho played with the zipper of Jisung's pants "not while I'm driving Min" Jisung had a small smile on his face as he focused on the road in front of him. Minho pouted as he pulled his hands back into his own lap. They continued their way back to the house making small talk that Minho really didn't care for. What he did pay attention to was Jisung giving him his own set of keys to the house.**

**Jisung helped him get the bags up to his room. They both got to work with putting everything away except for one bag that Minho had hidden. "Shit" Minho's head tilted "I may or may not be late to work. C'mon, I'll drop you off at your place on the way." They had gotten into the car for a second time today, only difference was how quiet it was. Once they were in front of Minho's apartment Jisung stopped the car. He reached over and kissed Minho on his temple "bye" Minho narrowed his eyes "really? That's not a good enough goodbye"**

**Jisung rolled his eyes and pulled the male into his lap. It was quite uncomfortable, with the steering wheel pressed into his Minho's back, but it wasn't too bad. "Is this better for you, princess?" Minho hovered his lips above Jisung's "don't call me princess" Jisung kissed him roughly this time, sliding his tongue into Minho's mouth. He moaned in response, obviously loving the attention he was receiving. Jisung's hands gripped Minho's ass when he felt him rocking his hips. He pulled back and pecked him one more time before placing Minho back in his seat. "Bye Min." Jisung watched him stumble out of the car and towards his apartment in amusement. Minho was in an absolute daze, he couldn't believe how much of a tease Jisung has been so far.**

**How dare Jisung send him home all hot and bothered?**

**That's all Minho could think about as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He had gotten a notification on his phone and quickly looked at the screen. " _I loved spending time with you."_ Jisung had sent him $250 just for a day of hanging out? Minho couldn't wait to find out what he'd get once they move onto something else. Minho looked around the apartment and It was actually clean...which was suspicious. He'd usually come back home to see some type of damage. Minho shrugged and walked up to his room "the fuck?" He could hear small whimpers coming from Hyunjin's room and couldn't resist but barge in. The last time he caught Hyunjin jerking off he'd been embarrassed for about a week. Unfortunately, that was not the case this time. Hyunjin was sitting with his hands tied behind his back and a vibrator up his ass. In the chair next to him was a male Minho had never met before reading a book. **

**"I'm guessing you're Seungmin?" The said male nodded "Minho? Nice to meet you." Minho took a seat next to Hyunjin "so anyways, about Jisung." Hyunjin couldn't meet Minho's eyes "could w-we maybe talk about this a-another time?" Seungmin stood up "you're lucky he's here or else I would've left you like this." He turned the vibrator up a few levels as he licked the shell of Hyunjin's ear. It didn't take long for him to release all over his own** **stomach. Seungmin kissed him on the forehead then left after cleaning him up and untying him. Minho looked at Hyunjin with a smirk "well that was hot." Hyunjin groaned "I can't believe you saw all that... then again you never really had any shame. Tell me about Jisung."** **Minho grabbed a blanket and covered Hyunjin with it "It was good, I actually did have a really good time." Hyunjin rose an eyebrow "but? You stood the night, what happened?"**

 **"We didn't fuck. He didn't let me" Hyunjin could see the huge pout on his face "Good, that means he's a decent human being." Minho scoffed "well now that he knows me he should be open to it." Hyunjin grabbed his phone that was sitting near him "I don't know what to tell you Min. Maybe you should trick him into it or something." Hyunjin obviously meant it as a joke but Minho took it literally "that's a great idea actually" he got up quickly** **"I wasn't serio-" Minho shook his head "nope, I've already figured it out. I'll put my plan into action soon. Thanks Hyuni"** **Minho skipped back to his room happily. He pulled out his phone and called Jisung**

**"Hey Min, what's up?"**

**"Are you free tomorrow?" Minho heard Jisung hum on the other line**

**"I am."**

**"Well... I have practice tomorrow and was wondering if you wanted to come watch?"**

**"Hell yeah, want me to come pick you up?"**

**"No I'm going with Hyunjin. You can take me back home with you though. I'll send you the address."**

**"Alright. Night kitten"**

**Minho went to bed that night with one thing in mind, getting Jisung to snap. It shouldn't be too hard, Minho's games usually worked on everyone else. Jisung can't be that far off, right?**

**⊱ ──── 《∘◦☹◦∘》 ──── ⊰**

**Hyunjin watched as Minho was throwing things into a bag "what's that for? You never bring that much to practice" Minho held it up for him to see "I'm gonna stream over at his place when were finished" Hyunjin didn't even want to know what he was planning, whatever it was it couldn't be good. "I'm gonna go start up the car" Minho grabbed his phone and headed out to meet Hyunjin. "I can play music this time, right?" Hyunjin really wanted to say no but knew Minho would end up getting what he wanted, one way or another. Hyunjin handed Minho the aux cord and prayed that it wouldn't be anything too provocative.**

**Unfortunately he was wrong**

**"Feet on the bed, I fuck him up in the head.**

**Suck it then look in his eyes, then the next day I might leave him on read."**

**Hyunjin was quick to flip it off. "Why must you try and give me a heart attack every time I drive?" Minho rolled his eyes "It wasn't even that bad" Hyunjin rolled his eyes "I'm so glad you don't pick the songs for our routines." Hyunjin parked the car "looks like your boyfriend is here." Minho slapped the back of his head "he's not my boyfriend, you idiot." Hyunjin gave him a look "so you don't find him attractive?" Minho thought about that "Yeah, and? I can find a lot of people attractive" Hyunjin huffed in annoyance "whatever you say, I'll be in the studio. Don't take too long"**

**Minho walked up to Jisung and was immediately pulled into a hug. Minho gave him a quick kiss then dragged him into the dance building. "Get ready to be blown away." Minho winked at him as he opened up the studio doors "You can sit there" Hyunjin hooked his phone up to the speaker and played an instrumental. "Let's stretch this time. We were sore for a week when we didn't." They helped each other with that before moving on.** **Hyunjin picked his song first, almost perfectly doing the choreography to circle by Saay**

 **When it was Minho's turn he felt that he should turn it up a little. He'd considered it 'step one' of his plan. He connected his phone and played 'neighbors know my name' He walked to the middle of the floor and let the music flow through him. Minho rolled his hips to the beat, grabbing the ends of his shirt and playing with it teasingly. He locked eyes with Jisung in the** **mirror and immediately knew the effect he had on the younger.**

**_Hook_ **

**At the chorus part he seductively kneeled on the floor, crawling forward with his back arched. Jisung really couldn't take his eyes off of him, licking his lips every here and there. When the song came to an end you could see the sweat dripping down Minho's neck, only making him look even more sexier than Jisung thought he could handle. Hyunjin clapped "you get better every time!"** **Hyunjin walked over to his bag and shuffled through it. "Damn, I forgot to bring water, give me a sec while I go the vending machines." Jisung patted his lap "c'mere kitten" when Minho was close enough Jisung pulled him on top of his lap. He rested his head on Minho's shoulder.** **"You're so talented, you dance so well."**

**Jisung leaned in for Minho's lips but he had moved to the left, resulting in Jisung kissing his cheek. "The hell?" Minho smirked at the irritated aura Jisung was giving off. This is what he wanted at the end of the day. When Hyunjin came back they got right back into it for another two hours. "I think that was good enough for today." Hyunjin whispered the last part "see you tomorrow? Don't get too adventurous." Everything went as plan from then on, it was very quiet on the drive back to the house. Minho could feel the tension in the air and he absolutely loved it. Jisung hadn't said a word the entire drive and while they got into the house. He was quick to hop into the shower, possibly avoiding Minho but who knows?**

**Minho waited until Jisung was out of the bathroom to start the next part of his plan.** **"I have a surprise for you Sung" the said male turned his attention towards him "what is it?" Jisung had stepped out of the shower shirtless with a pair of sweats on. Minho really had no choice but to stare "Min?" Jisung loved the attention, it boosted his already high ego. "Right" Minho grabbed Jisung's wrist and lead him up to his room "I think you'll like it." Minho pushed the male onto a chair than searched the bag he had brought in earlier. "Aha!" He pulled the handcuffs out and turned back to Jisung "and what do you think you're doing with that?" Minho unlocked them "I want to give you a show but I ned you to keep your hands to yourself." Jisung looked unsure about it "I won't do anything you don't want me to, I promise." Minho sounded really sincere so Jisung let him do what he wanted.**

**Minho made quick work of cuffing Jisung's wrists together. He made sure they weren't too tight before getting his things set up. "What exactly are we doing Min?" He looked over at him "I'm about to stream! Dedicated to you of course." Minho grabbed the black bag from under his bed and headed into the bathroom "I'm gonna go change. I would say wait here but you don't have a choice." Minho laughed at his own joke than closed the door behind him. He dumped the contents of the bag onto the bathroom counter "let's hurry this up" Minho put on a white mesh top and the panties that match. They were lined with lace, Minho figured Jisung would love them. He did say he was a fan of white.**

**It didn't cover much but he'd take it off soon anyways so it didn't really matter. Last but not least was the tail set "he's gonna freak, when he see's this." Minho had stretched himself before practice so inserting the tail was no problem. Once the ears were clipped on he opened up the door. "Close your eyes Sung." Minho peaked to make sure he wasn't looking and then stepped out. He quietly walked over to where Jisung was tied up and got on his knees in front of him. "Open" Jisung's eyes darkened as soon as they adjusted "untie me Minho" he shook his head "don't I look pretty?" Minho ran his hands up and down his legs, Jisung bit his lip "so pretty. Now take these cuffs off." Minho ignored him of course and continued getting his things ready.** **He took his toys and threw it on the bed. He put on his usual mask before turning to Jisung. "While I'm streaming you can not say my name, you can talk if you really want to but don't say any names."**

**Minho set up his phone so that Jisung wouldn't be seen and got onto the bed. He hit 'live' and waited for his viewer count to go up before starting. "Hi everyone! Did you miss me?" He usually streamed two or three times a week, he'd only did it once last week so his viewers were a bit on edge. The chat went wild when they noticed the new 'accessories' on Minho. "You sure it was me you missed? Not my body? It seems like it, I guess I won't keep you all waiting." Minho sat back with his legs spread basically showing everything off. "This stream is for a special someone, to give thanks in a way." Minho placed a hand on his clothed cock, slowly palming himself through the thin fabric. He moaned mockingly, looking over at Jisung briefly just to make sure he was rock hard, which he definitely was.**

**_Line_ **

**Minho flipped over with his ass in the air "isn't my tail pretty guys?" He gripped the base of it and started thrusting it in and out, moaning lightly " _mmm..._ feels good." ** **Minho looked over at his toys "which one do you want me to use first, master?" Jisung immediately knew he was talking to him. "Whatever you want kitten" Minho's eyes flickered over to his phone, the chat was blowing up. They all wanted to know who was behind the screen, they figured for a minute that it was Hyunjin but changed their minds since they knew Minho was the dom between the two and would never call the male that. Minho grabbed the vibrator and flicked it on, he trailed it over his nipples and moaned at the familiar sensation. He moved to pull his underwear down when Jisung tutted "keep them on" Minho obeyed and instead opted to trace the outline of his cock with the vibrator "turn it up princess" he groaned at the name but did what he asked, putting it up another two levels. "I- _fuck"_ all the teasing that Jisung had put him through had really built up in the older. Minho could feel the knot forming in his stomach faster than he usually would at this time. "Close, kitten?" Minho nodded "Yes! _So_ close" he moved the vibrator up and circled it around his head. "Please, let me cum master" Jisung wanted nothing more then to touch the boy but he was obviously at a disadvantage, so for that he took it out on Minho **

**"You don't deserve it, turn it up again kitten." Minho shakily turned the knob some more and couldn't hold back the noises he was making. "Master, _p-please_! I can't.." Jisung loved the fact that he still had power over the male even though he was tied up. "Go ahead kitten, cum. You've been a good boy." With his permission and a few more seconds with the vibrator is all it took for Minho to spill over the edge. He played around on his live for another forty minutes before was finally done. (/I'M SORRY I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING THE REST. NEXT CHAPTER I'LL ADD IT, I SWEAR\\)**

**He shut off the live and laid on his back to catch his breathe. He turned his head to look at the other male in the room. "Thank you master, did you like it?" Jisung licked his lips "I loved it kitten" Minho happily got up, and took the cuffs off of him. "The viewers really loved you, well your voice I guess." Jisung was quick to pick Minho up and connect their lips in a kind of sweet way despite everything that had just happened. "Such a nice surprise. Maybe you should help me with my problem, yeah?" Minho was ready to drop to his knees when they were interrupted by a phone ringing. Jisung groaned in annoyance and checked the caller id. "Shit, I forgot Chan was coming over. Go clean up kitten, I'll be downstairs." Jisung helped fix up his room a little and then actually headed downstairs.**

**Minho walked into the bathroom. He knew for a fact that he would have Jisung in the palm of his hands by the end of the day. Minho took a quick shower and wrapped the towel around himself. He didn't know who this 'Chan' was but he felt like using him to really push Jisung over the edge. He went through his closet and picked out another skirt and a shirt (that was maybe Jisung's) to throw on top of it. Minho grabbed his heart shaped garter belt and wrapped it around his thigh. He confidently walked down to the living room to see a very attractive male sitting on the couch. "You must be Minho, nice to meet you, I'm Chan!" Minho's eyed the male before replying "Yeah, same to you" Jisung looked between the two "Chan works with me in the studio." Minho took a seat next to Jisung "so you produce music as well? You must be very talented." Chan's ears turned red slightly "I don't know about that but yeah I do."**

**Chan had a habit of staring off into space when he was deep in thought. Now was one of those times, only, the reason why he was so into his headspace was because of the breathtaking male in front of him. It was just unfortunate that he'd never have him for two reasons. "Chan?" the male flicked his head up at the sound of his name "I'm sorry, what was that?" Jisung rolled his eyes "I was asking if you still stood at the studio until five in the morning." Chan scratched the back of his neck "well... I like to finish my work as soon as I can. I rather not procrastinate, you know?"**

**"You shouldn't overwork yourself. That's not good at all." Chan felt his heart flutter just a bit, Minho cared about his well being? "I practically live there. I don't go anywhere else but the studio. Maybe out with Jisung but that's about it." Minho crossed his legs, his skirt had risen and caught both males attention. Jisung harshly gripped the fabric and pulled it down. Minho ignored him and put all his focus back on Chan "you don't get out much? I'm sure your girlfriend must be worried." Chan looked around "I don't have a girlfriend...not too interested in girls anyways." Minho sat up "boyfriend then? Either way, anyone would be lucky to have you." Chan really couldn't take the intensity of Minho's eyes. He could tell what he was referring to and it made him flustered beyond belief. "I'm gonna go get water." Minho smirked in satisfaction, he knew what was coming next**

**Jisung reached over and gripped Minho's neck with one of his veiny hands. "What are you trying to do?" He wanted to anger Jisung more so he decided not to make eye contact "you're playing a dangerous game here, kitten. I would stop while you're ahead." He tightened his hold around Minho's neck "Harder master" Jisung chuckled "you really are a little slut, huh?" Jisung leaned in closer and kissed up his neck lightly "Keep playing with me and we'll see where you end up."** **He released his hold on him before Chan walked back into the room. Jisung immediately strikes up another conversation with Chan while Minho sat back and listened. Chan had pulled out his laptop from his bag and played some music. Minho had figured it was something they were working on based on the fact that they had gotten so immersed into it. They had moved to the table, leaving Minho alone on the couch.**

**Minho walked up behind Jisung's chair and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Sung." Jisung continued working on whatever it was he was doing, not paying any mind to the male. "Don't ignore me master." Minho felt Jisung stiffen under him but continued to stare at his screen. Minho hummed in annoyance, he licked a spot on Jisung's neck and sucked harshly when he felt him shudder under him. "Dammit Minho. If you don't stop-" he bit down on the already prominent red mark starting to form on his neck. "What'll you do master? _Punish me?_ I'll take whatever you'll give me." Minho moved his arm down to Jisung's lap and placed his palm on the big bulge in his pants. That was the last straw for Jisung, luckily for him Chan was already on his way out. "Oh? Did you have the rash on your neck before?" Jisung gave him an excuse and hurriedly pushed him out of the front door.**

**_Sinker_ **

**Minho smugly sat down on the couch and waited for what was to come. Jisung ran back to the living room, picked up Minho, and walked into his own room. "What're we doing?" Minho tried to feign innocence but his eyes showed the exact opposite, Jisung wasn't falling for any of his tricks this time. Minho had never actually seen Jisung's room, it was huge of course. There was a black closet in the corner with a large lock on it - he obviously wanted to keep people out. Jisung pulled a key from his drawer and unlocked the closet. "Did you think this was going to work in your favor?" Minho tilted his head "I have no idea what you're talking about" Jisung chuckled as he rummaged through the closet, pulling out some rope and a couple of other things that Minho couldn't see. "You're going to regret this, kitten"** **Jisung looked over his shoulder "You'll get what you want baby boy...It's whether or not you can handle it." Minho almost felt intimidated - he would be a lot more scared if he wasn't so turned on.**

**"You're doing this at my pace now. Let's see how long you can last."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of getting this up to twenty chapters, maybe more?  
> 
> 
> (Is this too fast for their relationship? Idddkkkk)

**Author's Note:**

> ┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.☪ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐  
>  . Thank You For Reading! .   
> └─── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.☪ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┘


End file.
